


Late night talks

by Ghoul_Chick



Series: Late night talks [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alone, Chef Kagami, I have no idea what's going on, Kagami is an idiot, M/M, Sad, im sorry, sassy kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_Chick/pseuds/Ghoul_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was cooking and somehow burned myself.” Came the embarrassed response. </p><p>“I thought cooking was one of the only things Kagami-kun could actual do. I guess I was wrong.” </p><p>                 *******<br/>Or in which Kuroko is in trouble and there's nothing Kagami can do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. I would like to say beforehand that I am sorry for any emotional trauma I may cause.  
> Comments would be greatly appreciated and so would kudos!!

“What? It's late you idiot, go to sleep. You know Riko will kill you if you come in tomorrow looking like a zombie again.” Was the first thing he heard when the phone was finally answered. Not that he had to wait that long in the first place. Kagami never kept him waiting.

A pause. 

“Are you alright? Kuroko?” 

Now that brought a barely there smile to his face. Always jumping to conclusions like the idiot he was but still fiercely protective. He was all but shouting in his ear at this point but he could not bring himself to move the phone further away. It was Kagami after all. Brash and rude but gentle all the same. Always gentle.

“I am perfectly fine Kagami-kun.” Came the slightly stumbled response.

“There is no need to worry.” This time more firm. No room for argument in his voice. 

“I just wanted to speak with you but if that will be a problem then I could always call Aomine-kun. I'm sure he'd be willing to speak with me.” There was a slight smirk on his face, and a twinkle in his eye for just like he knew he would, Kagami took the bait.

“No, no no! You just surprised me is all. I'm much better company than that Ahomine.” The pout in his voice was evident but he decided to let it go. But just this once as he was feeling generous. 

Silence fell between them again, the only noise present was the rush of traffic and their gentle breathing reaching across the line. Kuroko looked down for a brief second and then up again.

“Kagami-kun.” 

A noncommittal sound came across the receiver and then a clatter in the background followed by loud cursing and the sound of running water.

“What exactly are you doing?” Kuroko’s voice maintained its usual monotone but underneath the layers and layers of impassiveness you could make out the slight worry colouring his words. And perhaps the slight pain. 

“Give me a minute Kuroko” More clattering followed and a few more choice words, until his voice became clear again. “I was cooking and somehow burned myself.” Came the embarrassed response. 

“I thought cooking was one of the only things Kagami-kun could actual do. I guess I was wrong.” 

“Hey! It's not my fault! Geez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it.” His anger was almost tangible through the phone, but just like that basketball idiot he was, it was immediately forgotten a moment later, instead replaced with something akin to fear but closer to hesitance.

“Are... are you sure you're okay, Kuroko?” The words were butchered in his attempt to get them out.

“Yes, Kagami-kun I am content. Unless you would like to come here and search my person yourself? Although I must say you really are shameless.” All this was said with a completely straight face. 

“I...I don't think that will be necessary,” came his stuttered reply and despite the fact that he could not see him, Kuroko could almost feel the waves of heat radiating from his face. 

“Since when have you thought, Kagami-kun?” The words were said so politely that they almost appeared innocent. Kagami paused for a moment and then let out a cry of outrage. Before Kagami could gather his thoughts, he quickly moved on. 

“It's 11 o’clock Kagami-kun, why are you cooking so late anyway? Shouldn't you be going to bed like you insisted I do?”

“Well, I couldn't sleep. Anyway, I can stay up if I want to. You're the one who needs the rest.” Kagami's voice was full of childish petulance and once again Kuroko couldn't stop the smile that stretched his lips. He had smiled more now than in the last couple of weeks but he couldn't find it in himself to be anything but pleased. 

“Ah, ever the hypocrite I see.” Back to the usual monotone that the rest of the world saw on him but a slight mischief was present in his eyes. 

“Why can't you sleep? Is something the matter?” He said to avoid world war three with the quick to anger boy.

“No, nothing like that. I've just had this really bad feeling for a while and...never mind I'm starting to sound like Midorima and his crazy fate nonsense. I'm sure it's nothing.” A hum of acceptance was all he got in response. 

He paused and then, “You'd tell me though wouldn't you? I mean if anything happened to you. Because we're us right? We're...I mean you're...and I lo…” 

Kuroko interrupted him before he could embarrass himself anymore but he found himself smiling nonetheless. It was small but fond.

“Yes Kagami-kun, I know.” He could hear Kagami’s relieved sigh on the other end and he pushed himself slightly further up the wall he was leaning against as he had began to slide down. 

Once again he looked down but for longer this time. He took the time to properly look. He knew it was nearly time for him to leave. All he could see in the night sky, illuminated by the street lights was red. 

“Do you remember Kagami-kun?” He asked with a shaky breath. “The first time.” 

“The first what?” He said oblivious. Unable to read the atmosphere as usual, but despite this it was still endearing. 

“The first time you kissed me. Or should I say I kissed you.” He choked a laugh out. “You looked like a deer caught in the headlights but somehow more awkward. I thought you'd never work up the courage, so I had to do something.”

“What's the matter Kuroko, you're starting to scare me a little.” Came Kagami’s frantic reply.

He was swiftly ignored or perhaps his words went unheard for Kuroko’s eyes had began to gloss over. “It was nice. We were nice.” 

“Kuroko where are you?” There was nothing but pure panic in his voice now.

He pressed his hand further onto his stomach but the blood seeped through anyway. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He was dying. Alone in an alley somewhere, away from his precious people. His precious person.

His voice would have to do.

“Kagami-kun, I'm in a little trouble but I don't want you to worry about me okay?” His voice was just over a whisper, and with a start he realised that something was running down his face. Tears. He wasn't sure when they had started to fall. 

“Kuroko please, tell me where you are.” Kuroko could hear the barely suppressed sob in his voice. 

“There's no need to be sad Kagami-kun. You know me. Always finding myself in some type of trouble. I don't know what happened, to be honest but somehow I seem to have acquired a large hole in my side.” A small sound escaped him, a mix between a laugh and a cry.

“Oh God, Kuroko. No!” He could hear him falling apart through the phone that separated them. “Please don't leave me Kuroko. Please.” It was nothing but a broken whisper now.

“I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I'm so sorry.” Somewhere in between their broken pleas it had begun to rain. How fitting he thought almost bitterly. 

“Please Kuroko, I can get some help. Just tell me where you are.” They both knew any efforts at this point would be futile but Kagami fought anyway. It was just the person he was and for that Kuroko fell for him all over again.

“I've chosen to spend my last moments with you, so don't be sad.” There it was. He had finally said it. These were his last moments and yet they were the happiest he had ever been. He had gotten to be with the person he loved right till the end and not many people could say the same. For that, he was grateful.  
He coughed and could feel blood splatter into his hand. He coughed again and this time it took him just over a minute to catch his breath. 

“Oh God, Kuroko please, whatever you do don't leave me. Don't leave me alone like this. God, I need you. I've never needed anyone in my life as much as I need you, so please stay with me. Just me and you Kuroko, forever. You promised.” Kagami could feel his heart ripping to shreds. He felt like his soul was dying slowly and painfully.

“I love you Kag- Taiga. I love you. Always.” His eyes slid shut but he willed them open with everything he had left. He had to see this through. 

“I-I love you Tetsuya. With everything I have and more so don't go, please.” 

His eyelids were so heavy. He had tried. He had tried so hard to fight it but it looked like this was it. In a deserted alley with his lover's voice in his ear he was content as his life faded away.

“Tetsuya? Tetsu? Please!” As much as he pleaded and wished for him back, the line had gone silent. With a heart wrenching sob Kagami crumpled to the floor, overcome with despair and loss.


End file.
